villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rune's Anguish
(A semi-short story about Rune's grief over Corvus's death and her role in it. Interactable) A Whimper in the Night Rune sat on the bar stool with a bereaved expression on her face. Bars really weren't her thing, but she didn't know where else to go for the time being. She hadn't been drinking; instead she'd been ordering glasses of chocolate milk. She stared down at the brownish liquid, her hands on the sides of her head. "He's dead....because of me..." she thought. A tear fell from her face into the milk, causing Rune to pull her face back in surprise. She hadn't even felt the tear on her face. Her eyes began to well up with more tears, causing her vision to become blurry. "I killed him...." (OOC: Bring in some of your characters if you wish, (human characters, please), and have a chat with Rune. Make her feel better, make her feel worse, it's up to you) A fimilar voice rang out, "Barkeep, set us up around." Elliot sat down on the stool next to her and and handed her a non-alcoholic drink. "Elliot?" Rune asked in surprise. "What brings you here?" She took the drink and examined it. Elliot answered, "Eh, Victoria and I are hitting a rough patch, that's all. What brings you here?" He noticed her examining the drink, "It's not alcohol, if that's what's buggin you, and no I didn't poison it." Rune laughed a little bit. "Well, thanks for the drink." She took a sip, and then, discreetly turned her face away slightly, trying to hide her tears from Elliot. He liked his lips and asked, "Everything alright? Normally you'd have that fire sword of yours at my throat and threatening me?" Elliot took a gulp from his drink. "And by the way, just so you know, I'm not going to comfort you, just analyze why you're so down...it disturbs me greatly considering you're personality." "Are you going to try to make me feel worse?" Elliot thought for a second and answered, "No, just analyze." "I guess I can tell you, then." She hesitated, then said, "I.....killed someone." Elliot looked indifferent, "...And...?" More tears streamed silently from her eyes, and she shook her head. "I didn't mean to....I was just trying to stop him..." Elliot then thought, 'Probably not the best person to talk about this...' But Elliot got himself into this, and simply nodded respectfully, urging Rune to continue. "Corvus...." Rune sobbed. Elliot was truely surprised, Corvus was a powerhouse, when they teamed up against Todd, Johanna and Rune as a group, they could beat him, but to hear that Rune on her own killed him was a shock. "Hmmm, that is a big deal...well, here's to the dead." Elliot raised his glass out of respect of the memory of Corvus, then finished his drink. Rune's hands trembled a bit. "He was just so powerful....I had to keep throwing my greatest powers at him. It... it was an accident...." Elliot didn't really know what to say. He kills people on a regular basis. He said, "Look Rune, I know this is a big deal for you, killing a guy and all but...I'm not the person to talk to about it. Hell if I kicked people when they're down, I'd tell you to kill again. But I won't. I think you should talk to someone who can see the, big deal, in all of this." Elliot paid for the drink, got up from his stool and left. Rune was actually sad to see him go. On some level, she'd enjoyed the company. She stared down at the drink Elliot had purchased her, and sighed. After a few moments, a newcomer approached. "So what's wrong, kitten?" A young man sat down on the stool next to her, with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He was fair-skinned, with dark eyes, a clean-shaven face, and soft eyes. He donned a rugged brown trenchcoat. "Hello...who are you?" Rune questioned warily. "An aspiring superhero, much like yourself," the man said, taking a sip of his coffee. "My name's Joseph." "Well, it's nice to meet you...." Rune tried to wipe away her tears with her arm, but more kept coming. "So what is bringing the great Rune to tears on this gloomy night?" Rune stared at him in surprise. "How do you know who I am?" "You're quite famous among the superhuman community," Joseph said, raising an eyebrow. He set down his empty coffee mug and snapped his fingers. Instantly, it refilled with steaming dark liquid. "Blacker and more bitter than Hell itself- your mood is like that of a steamy mug of coffee." Joseph said. Rune returned her gaze to her own drink, and said, "I deserve to feel this way.....I......killed somebody..." "Was it an accident?" "Yes....I was just trying to stop him..." "Do explain, kitten," Joseph said. "He was a menace. He was creating all sorts of problems for people. I decided to confront him with my full power. But he was so powerful that I had to keep throwing my very best attacks at him. And then, he just....collapsed...dead...." "Then why are you bitter, like my coffee?" Joseph asked. "If this man truly was a menace, would it not be better if he were gone?" "I don't care how bad he was......I didn't want to kill him...he didn't seem that awful anyway....there was....something about him..." "Did he seem like a sad individual?" "Yeah....he did, actually...." "Hm... perhaps," Joseph wondered aloud, "perhaps he wanted you to end his life?" The thought gripped Rune's mind as tears continued to stream slowly down her face. "Could he have?" she thought. Category:Hero Forever Category:Short Stories Category:Superhero